3DMeNow Professional
350px|thumb| Ninja Ripper - витягнути 3д-моделі з текстурами з запущених ігор тощо Makehuman С помощью этой программы даже начинающий пользователь сможет создать трехмерную модель человеческой головы из обычной фотографии. Для этого вам нужно загрузить чьи-либо фотографии (лучше анфас и профиль, но достаточно только анфас), отметить ключевые точки и программа сама сгенерирует 3D голову. Уже на готовую модель можно "одевать" очки, волосы, шапки и плюс ко всему анимацию. Анимацию можно сделать из уже готовых шаблонов, или из звукогого файла (формат *.wav). Готовую голову можно экспортировать (*.3ds, *.x, *.obj и т.д.) или сохранить как видео для последующего использования или редактирования. Программа полезна для тех, кто хочет "импортировать" себя в какую нибудь игру. https://gcup.ru/load/utilities/3dmenow_professional_2/4-1-0-1242 thumb|750px|Arjuna 3d head (2d to 3d using 3d me now) =English= bioVirtual sends word about the release of two new products. 3DMeNow Pro 2, with new features and improvements for real-time 3d character animation for games and FMV; and Full Body Pack, a bio Full-body basemesh providing pipeline from head modeling and mapping in 3DMeNow Pro 2 to whole character modeling, animation (including facial animation) in 3ds max. December 9th 2002- bioVirtual announce 3DMeNow Professional tm Version 2 - rapid, high quality 3D human head* modeling from photographs, for real-time content and full motion video authoring professionals. Building on the success of version 1, this new release adds powerful new functions including: � New enhanced base models including head, bust, torso as well as new accessory objects � User-definable mapping throughout, including separate eyes and teeth � Enhanced morph targets � Enhanced modeling and texture-mapping � Automated lipsynch from audio (from standard *.wav files) � Text-to-Speech lipsynch animation � Keyframe animation � Realtime output with new audio compression for amazingly low-bandwidth interactive content � Full Screen Video file output � Batch morph target export � Scalable (subdivision surface) geometry, morph data and texture export � Polygonal 3D Data Export Formats now include: *.bio, *.3ds, *.lwo, *.vrml, *.xsi, *.x, *.obj, *.raw, extended *.raw, *.stl, * � Unrestricted commercial license: use the application to generate as much real-time content, data or video as you want. "3DMeNow Professional's capabilities are demonstrated by the fact that companies such as EA, Namco and Codemasters are using it to develop human models, textures and animation data for games in many different genres..." said James Hodkinson, Senior Consultant at bioVirtual; "With the new batch morph export options, new export formats and compatibility with our new full body data pack for 3DSMaxtm we have made 3DMeNow Professional 2 a viable tool for game and animation companies of all sizes." Availability: NOW from our website for US $2299.00. Upgrades are also available for 3DMeNow Designer users. 3DMeNow™ technology is in use worldwide, developing new solutions in human identification for Police and Security applications, as well as in computer games, internet/multimedia and broadcast. -------------------------------------------------- December 8th 2002: bioVirtual announce the release of their Full Body Pack, providing a seamless pipeline from human head modeling and mapping in 3DMeNow Pro 2 to real-time whole figure modeling and animation in 3DSMaxtm. Head textures and geometries from 3DMeNow Professional 2 can be now be merged into a prerigged fullbody geometry, preset in whatever way you wish for modeling, animation or both. Providing a rapid and effective method of making and animating recognizable 3D people for game and video professionals, the all-new Full Body Pack ships with: � Merging models for 3DMeNowPro 2 and 3DSMaxtm � Seamless fullbody character geometry: 2030 quad mesh, ideal for subdivision modeling and LODs, prerigged using standard bipedtm and physiquetm � Optimised 3DMeNowPro 2 compatible fullbody UV, with mapping guide and example textures � Over 100 procedural (generic) morphs for modeling and animation, including lipsynching (Ventriloquisttm compatible) and comprehensive facial expressions "The Full Body Pack has been released to fulfil a known need when the first thing so many of our professional clients want to do is fit their 3DMeNow Pro geometries and textures to compatible bodies: here is an optimised full body system which you can use either 'out of the box' *- as it is - or modified (lower/ higher resolution) to populate real-time games and FMV sequences. It's an incredibly efficient approach..." said Mike Sherwood, Creative Director of bioVirtual - " our fullbody basemesh approach means you are using the same generic dataset to build virtually anyone, male or female, of any race. In practise this means that particular textures and geometries/ morphs produced by this approach are interchangable and mixable - and instead of dealing with character setups which are unique to each character and hence time-consuming to both build and operate - the artist using the Full Body Pack is generating and driving every individual character using the same optimised technique. This system can give you repeatable, professional results in a fraction of the time taken using conventional character authoring procedures." *Availability: NOW from our website for US $1500.00 3DMeNow™ technology is in use worldwide, developing new solutions in human identification for Police and Security applications, as well as in computer games, internet/multimedia and broadcast. About BioVirtual bioVirtual was established in early 1999 to commercialise research and development undertaken since 1993 in technology for photorealistic 3D human models, characters and avatars. We aim to establish our state-of-the-art software and methodology as the defacto standard for 3D people in security, scientific and entertainment. =Export to= - *.BIO (BioVirtual BIO for 3ds max) - *.wrl VRML - .xsi SoftImage XSI - *.x Direct X - *.stl StereoLitho STL - *.obj Alias Wavefront OBJ 3DMeNow - to Alias Wavefront OBJ - to 3dsmax - *.3ds - *.RAW - *.rax Extended RAW - *.lwo LightWave LWO Polygonal 3D Data Export Formats now include: *.bio, *.3ds, *.lwo, *.vrml, *.xsi, *.x, *.obj, *.raw, extended *.raw, *.stl, * Категория:Unity3d Категория:Mahabharata